


[Podfic] Beholding the GDPR: How the Magnus Institute Updated Its Privacy Policy for the Twenty-First Century And Only Caused One Nervous Breakdown In The Process

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [53]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias Bouchard sends around a monthly staff newsletter, Email and instant messaging, Gen, Jon should not be allowed to write his own out of office autoreply messages, Jon would be the worst coworker in the universe you can't convince me otherwise, M/M, No Spoilers for S4, No spoilers for s5, Peter Lukas is mostly just here to cause trouble for Elias, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Set during S3, Workplace humour, awkward flirting via instant messaging, office politics, the Beholding conflicts with the principles of the European General Data Protection Regulation, the Magnus Institute has a HR department, workplace politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: I'm sure given your position you already know about the advent of the General Data Protection Regulation next year,wrote Peter Lukas, to Elias Bouchard.However, the Lukas family wishes to be crystal clear that our continued investment is contingent upon the Institute taking its responsibilities with regards to privacy and confidentiality seriously.The Magnus Institute hires a Data Protection Officer. He sets about diligently booking in meetings, writing policy documents, and training all the staff in the importance of confidentiality. Now if only he could get hold of the Head Archivist, who seems to have vanished again...(Jon is only trying to save the world, butapparentlysome people think he should still be doing his day job.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Beholding the GDPR: How the Magnus Institute Updated Its Privacy Policy for the Twenty-First Century And Only Caused One Nervous Breakdown In The Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beholding the GDPR: How the Magnus Institute Updated Its Privacy Policy for the Twenty-First Century And Only Caused One Nervous Breakdown In The Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257458) by [shinyopals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyopals/pseuds/shinyopals). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-beholding-the-gdpr/01.%20Beholding%20the%20GDPR.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-beholding-the-gdpr/01.%20Beholding%20the%20GDPR.mp3) | 51 MB | 1:14:38  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.-beholding-the-gdpr/01.%20Beholding%20the%20GDPR.m4b)  
  
| 86 MB | 1:14:38


End file.
